El guardian
by HaremKing95
Summary: Issei Hyodo es el hijo de un demonio y una ángel, por ciertas decisiones este sera entregado al dios Hades, pero que pasara cuando Issei descubre algo que hará que abandone a Hades y para poder tener protección contra Hades este tendrá que proteger ala madre de uno de los 4 Mao de sus problemas actuales. IsseixHarem, Issei poderoso.


Renuncia de derechos: decir que High School DxD no me pertenece y esta es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

Capítulo 1

Conozcan a Behelit

Vemos a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos de color amarillo cerca de unos 17 años corriendo por lo que parece ser un alcantarillado, al mismo instante podemos observar como este es perseguido por varias personas que visten armadura de color negro.

-No escaparas maldito traidor-menciono uno de los hombres.

-Te atraparemos Hyodo-Grito otro a lo lejos.

Ustedes se preguntaran quien es ese joven que huye de esos peligrosos sujetos pues para explicar eso primero debemos de mencionar varias cosas, la primera es que en este mundo existen diferentes facciones como la de los ángeles, los demonios y los ángeles caídos estas tres facciones en el pasado estuvieron en guerra una guerra que causo muchas pérdidas en los 3 bandos , pero a parte de esas 3 facciones hay otras como por ejemplo la de los Yokai, la de los dioses nórdicos y los dioses del olimpo y nuestro joven protagonista en este momento se encuentra en Tártaros o también llamado el reino de los muertos el lugar donde reside el dios del olimpo Hades y lugar que también es usado como prisión.

Pero volviendo al punto ese joven que es perseguido por los soldados de Hades es conocido joven es Issei Hyodo Vandergraf hijo de la ángel Hiyori Hyodo quien tiene el título de la Joker de la Serafín Gabriel y un demonio de clase baja llamado Wesley Vandergraf así que Issei es un hibrido mitad ángel y demonio, algo que jamás se habría pensado que es posible él es una singularidad.

Pero para entender lo que le está sucediendo a Issei debemos remontarnos a hace 13 años cuando Issei tenía 4 años y lo que su madre le hizo.

\- -Inicio del Flash Back-

Podemos ver como una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos apuñalar a un hombre de cabello castaño con una lanza pero lo diferente de todo fue que esa lanza estaba hecha de luz y la mujer tenía 8 alas blancas detrás de ella mientras que el hombre tenía dos alas de murciélago.

-Hi…Hiyori porque-dijo el hombre mientras sangre escapaba de su boca.

-Yo…lo siento Wesley…los altos mandos me dieron una orden….lo siento-susurro la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Unos minutos después podemos ver como una figura aparece detrás de Hiyori.

-Lo sentimos Hiyori-dijo un hombre detrás de la mujer.

-Yo estaba en contra…esto no tenía que terminar así-susurro la mujer.

-Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Bien limpiemos estos y llevemos a tu hijo con ellos-dijo Michael.

-Me lo devolverán en 5 años cierto…cierto-dijo Hiyori en un susurro.

-Si Hades lo prometió, él lo hará un ángel completo así que estará bien, tienes mi palabra Hiyori-dijo Michael.

-Gracias Michael-sama-dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia Gabriel pero una suave voz, puso todo patas arriba y destruyo más en corazón de esa Joker.

-Oto-san…OTO-SAN-grito la voz de un pequeño niño mientras que los 3 Ángeles no se esperaban eso.

-Issei-susurro Hiyori devastada.

-No oto-san…kaa-san que paso, quienes son ellos porque…porque oto-san no abre los ojos-dijo el niño mientras que su madre derramaba lágrimas y Gabriel le daba un abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Lo siento-susurro Michael mientras noqueaba al niño y Hiyori veía por última vez a si bebé.

-Perdóname Issei…nos vemos en unos años-dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía junto a Gabriel.

Así fue como Michael dio a Issei Hyodo a Hades con el fin de que este lo convierta en un Ángel pero las cosas nunca son como uno espera, y la estúpida decisión de los ángeles le costó muy caro a ese niño porque para empezar Hades nunca tuvo la intención de devolverlo.

\- -Fin del Flash Back-

Así fue como Issei se convirtió en "Insanus" uno de los generales de Guerra del dios Hades pasando por un entrenamiento infernal y decenas de experimentos con el fin de hacer al soldado definitivo, además de que Hades le obsequio a Issei la catorceava longinus aquella que poseía el alma de un ser conocido como Bahamut, la longinus Behelit.

-Maldición me están alcanzando-dijo Issei.

"Solo mátalos mocoso"-dijo una voz en la cabeza de Issei.

"No creas Bahamut eso es lo que pretendo"-respondió Issei.

"Bueno entonces hazlo rápido, que siento como primero y tercero vienen"-dijo Bahamut refiriéndose el primer y tercer general, Issei era en segundo.

-Bien entonces…Dark Chain-susurro Issei mientras activaba su sacred gear y su mano derecha ahora es totalmente negra con garras y picos saliendo de el, luego varios portales aparecieron alrededor de sus perseguidos para que seguido de ellos salieran cadenas negra que atacaron alos soldados de Hades envolviéndolos.

-No esto…esto es-dijo con pánico uno de los soldados.

-jejeje mueran….Darkness Drain-Dijo Issei.

Pronto las cadenas se incrustaron en la carne de los soldados mientras estos gritaban y las cadenas empezaban a drenar la energía vital de estos, y ahora en lugar de soldados solo había una carcasa sin vida.

-Bien ahora a salir de aquí, ya casi solo ocupo traspasar las puertas y podre tele transportarme-dijo Issei viendo las grandes puertas.

Pero antes de que Issei si quiera llegara a su objetivo una tormenta de llamas se dirigía hacia nuestro protagonista haciendo que este la esquivara fácilmente.

-Maldición…Ragnar-dijo Issei.

-Espero que te atengas a tus actos traidor-dijo el sujeto llamado Ragnar el primer general del ejército de Hades.

-Ven Ragnar-dijo Issei mientras sus brazos eran cubiertos de una extraña energía purpura.

-Te matare traidor-dijo Ragnar cubriendo sus manos de llamas.

Issei se lanzó hacia Ragnar haciendo que este lo esquivara, Ragnar ataco a Issei mientras este con un su mano sostenía la pierna del primer general y el puño de Issei cubierto con la energía purpura golpeaba el estómago de Ragnar seguido de una patada que lo lanzo a lo lejos.

-Esto es lo único que el primer general saber hacer, me das pena Ragnar-dijo Issei.

-TUU MALDITO TRAIDOR-grito Ragnar.

Pronto el cuerpo de Ragnar se cubrió en llamas ahora frente a Issei se encontraba un ser hecho de fuego con dos alas de llamas a su espalda.

-Ragnar Grabnell hijo de un Phoenix de verdad, supongo que debería de tomarte enserio-dijo Issei mientras su sacred gear aparecía en su mano derecha y una voz se escuchaba saliendo del arma de su mano.

{Balance Breaker Demonic Soul Behelit}

Issei de pronto fue cubierto de energía purpura mientras una armadura negra con matices dorados cubría al castaño, y este se lazaba al ataque. Los puños de Issei cubiertos de si energía purpura versus las llamas de Ragnar, los golpes iban y venían.

-Muere de una vez Torch Flame-rugio Ragnar al momento que un tornado de llamas rodeaba a Issei.

No va a servir…Empty Age-dijo Issei mientras una onda expansiva salía de él apagando las llamas y a toda velocidad se acercó a Ragnar dándole una patada por el costado enviándolo a chocar contra unas cajas

-Adiós Ragnar, espero que no mueras ave semi inmortal…Dark Pulse-dijo Issei con su armadura mientras en sus manos ahora se encontraba una bola de energía negra centellante y pronto este la lanzo hacia Ragnar mientras que este último solo cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que esa bola negra no lo matara.

Momentos después…

-Ragnar, Ragnar estas bien-dijo una mujer de unos 25 años con cabello negro.

-Maldición ese maldito de Issei…me derroto eso que ni siquiera uso la Juggenaut Overdrive-dijo este mientras se quitaba su casco mostrando un joven de 18 años de cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-Y ahora que hacemos-pregunto la mujer.

-Avisa a los demás que la búsqueda se cancela…debemos informar al maestro Hades de la deserción de Issei-dijo Ragnar.

-Bien le avisare a los demás…tú ¿estás bien?-preguntó la mujer.

-Si Sara estoy bien-dijo Ragnar mientras cerraba sus puños.

"La próxima vez no será así Issei, la próxima vez te matare"-dijo Ragnar en sus pensamientos.

Volviendo con Issei.

El castaño ya había salido de los límites del dominio de Hades, ahora solo esperaba a que Bahamut recuperara energía para hacer él tele transporte al mundo humano.

"Ya Issei está listo"-dijo Bahamut al castaño.

-Bien perfecto-dijo este invocando a Behelit mientras concentraba su energía en su mano al momento que un portal se abría delante de él.

"Eso si no tengo ni puta idea de adonde te llevara ese portal-dijo Bahamut al castaño.

-Como si eso me importara, solo quiero salir de aquí-dijo este mientras entraba en el portal.

Mientras tanto en la academia de Kuoh en una ciudad de Japón podemos ver como una pelirroja de ojos azules con grandes atributos está reunida en lo que parece ser una sala en la hay varias personas, podemos ver a una pelinegra de igual grandes atributos con ojos de color ambas parecen alrededor de los 18, también una niña de pelo blanco alrededor de 14 o 15 años, un chico rubio de ojos grises cerca de los 17, frente a ellos en rubio cerca de los 20 años y en medio una mujer hermosa vestida contraje de maid cerca de sus 20 años con cabello de color plateado al igual que sus ojos.

-NO ME CASARE CONTIGO RISER-grito la pelirroja dirigiéndose al rubio frente a ella.

-Como que no, claro que lo harás Rias a menos que quieras ver a la casa Gremory extinguirse-dijo el rubio conocido como Riser.

-Si es por eso claro que me casare, pero no contigo me casare con la persona a la que en verdad ame…yo…yo no seré como mi madre-dijo la pelirroja conocida como Rias.

-No me importa si tengo que arrastrarte hacia el inframundo y obligarte a casarnos Rias porque lo hare aunque deba matar a tus ciervos durante el proceso-dijo el Riser con ira.

-NO TE ATREVAS AMENZAR A MIS SIERVOS RISER-grito la pelirroja en furia.

Pero antes de que alguien mas dijera una palabra un vórtice negro se abrió sobre ellos y un destello de luz los segó por un momento.

-Ay maldición eso dolió-dijo una Issei mientras alzaba la vista y observaba como todo el mundo no le despegaba el ojo de encima.

"Mierda donde estamos Bahamut"-dijo Issei a Bahamut en sus pensamientos.

"Ni idea compañero pero ya sé que lo notaste, esos son demonios"-dijo este en la mente de Issei.

"Claro que lo note imbécil, de todos los lugares del mundo humano me tenías que traer donde hay demonios qué coño pasa contigo"-dijo Issei.

"Te dije claramente que no sabría dónde te llevaría el portal"-se defendió Bahamut.

"Arrhg bien, bien por esta vez te la perdono"-dijo este Bahamut mientras notaba como los demonios se tensaban y 4 de ellos estaban listos para atacarlo.

-Bueno sé que esto es raro…pero…pero…me dejarían usar su baño-dijo este con nerviosismo mientras frotaba su nuca.

-Eh-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba nota del castaño este vestía con botas de combate, pantalones de combate y una armadura de cuero que cubría hasta las muñecas junto con una capa todo era negro con matices purpuras en algunas partes.

-Joven…podría levantarse me incomodas-dijo una voz bajo Issei cuando este lo noto había una mujer debajo de él y por la posición en la que estaban se podía decir que eran algo sugerente e incómoda.

-Claro, claro lo siento-dijo este levantándose mientras le extendía la mano a la mujer esta amablemente aceptaba la ayuda.

-Issei Hyodo y lo siento de verdad-dijo Issei ahora tomando un buen vistazo de la mujer tenia un hermoso cabello plateado y una gran figura.

"Por dios compañero mira esas tetas jejeje supongo que a nadie le molestaría estar entre esas cosas"-dijo Bahamut.

"Para ser un monstruo de otra dimensión capaz de destruir mundos y sumir todo en desesperación en serio tu perversión siempre me sorprende"-dijo Issei a Bahamut

"Meh hay que verle el lado bueno a todo, además tienes que pedir asilo y el cielo no es una opción los odias, los Yokai te odian por lo que hiciste, Odín no es de tu agrado así que queda descartado y eliminando todo eso solo quedan los demonios así que aprovecha esta oportunidad y averigua quienes son"-dijo Bahamut a su portador.

-Grayfia Lucifuge-respondió esta con voz monótona.

-Entonces quien eres-dijo el rubio con cara de malos amigos viendo a Issei, este simplemente lo ignoro.

-Y puedo saber sus nombres-dijo este observando como esos 4 demonios no dejaban de estar en guardia hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

-Mi nombres es Rias Gremory, ella es Koneko Himejima, Koneko Toujou y Kiba Yuuto-dijo esta mientras presentaba a las personas que estaban a su alrededor mientras que los ojos de Issei se abrieron.

"La hermana del Mao, por fin algo me sale bien"-pensaba el castaño

-¿Tu eres la hermana del Mao?-pregunto Issei mientras que todos se tensaron por esas palabras.

-Si…como lo sabes no eres normal cierto-pregunto Rias.

-Bueno…acabo de llegar aquí por un portal así que creo que se puede deducir que no soy normal-dijo Issei mientras Rias se sonrojaba más que todo porque las palabras de Issei tenían mucha razón.

-En eso tienes mucha razón-dijo esta.

-Entonces podría hablar con tu hermano, necesito un favor-dijo Issei.

-Por que deseas hablar con Sirzechs-sama-hablo la sirvienta.

-Como dije…es un tema algo delicado-dijo Issei.

-Que tan delicado-pregunto Grayfia mientras Issei movía su mano haciendo que esta se acercara, Grayfia sin notar ninguna mala intención del castaño esta se acercó hacia el mientras que Issei le susurraba.

-Tengo pruebas de que hades está cazando demonios además de que planea un ataque a gran escala contra ustedes-susurro este a Grayfia mientras esta habría los ojos.

-No es una broma verdad-pregunto esta seria.

-No, no lo es-dijo este con la misma seriedad.

-Ojou-sama, Riser-san esta reunión se pospone hay un asunto más urgente que requiere la intención de Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia mientras lo demonios en la habitación asentían Rias con una sonrisa y Riser con una cara de molestia.

-Bien pero no crear que hemos terminado Rias, y tu humano mi nombre es-pero antes de presentarse Issei lo interrumpió.

-Como si me importara, además tu aura se parece a la de alguien a quien en realidad odio así que prefiero no saber nada de ti-respondió Issei mientras Riser gruñía y desaparecía en un puño de llamas.

-Bien llamare a Sirzechs-sama y tú, espero que esto no sea una clase de broma-dijo Grayfia mientras desaparecía.

Pasaron unos 4 minutos en total silencio hasta que Rias hablo.

-Un poco de té-pregunto esta.

-Sí, claro-dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Akeno-dijo Rias mientras la pelinegra asentía y traía el té.

-Y sobre que necesitas hablar con mi hermano-pregunto Rias.

-Es algo delicado y prefiero que este el aquí para discutirlo-dijo el castaño

-Bien entiendo-dijo la pelirroja mientras Akeno servía él te.

Unos minutos después.

Podemos ver como 2 personas aparecían en medio de la habitación, Issei reconoció a Grayfia y supuso que el pelirrojo a su lado era el Mao.

-Hola Rias, chicos-saludo el hombre.

-Onisama-dijo la pelirroja con algo de molestia.

Sirzechs-sama-dijeron los otros demonios.

-Así que eres tú-dijo Sirzechs a Issei.

-Sí, pero antes de mencionarle esto, seguro que quiere que ellos estén aquí-pregunto Issei refiriéndose a Rias y su sequito.

-Rias podrías dejarnos solos-dijo este a su hermana.

-Pero Onisama-se quejó esta.

-Ojou-sama por favor-dijo Grayfia.

-Está bien, chicos nos retiramos-dijo Rias mientras los demás asentían u se retiraban del lugar.

-Entonces ya-pregunto Sirzechs.

-Sí, pero también tengo una petición por la información-hablo Issei.

-Bien que quieres, mujeres, poder, dinero o todas juntas, si la información es cierta hare lo posible para cumplir lo que desees-hablo el Mao.

-Quiero que me den asilo-dijo Issei.

-Que-pregunto Grayfia estupefacta.

-Quiero que me den asilo, si prometen eso les daré toda la información que poseo-hablo este.

-Bien, lo prometo ahora la información-dijo Sirzechs.

-Para empezar debería presentarme bien…mi nombre es Issei Hyodo Vandergraf soy conocido como "Insanus" el segundo general de…perdón me corrijo el segundo ex general del ejército de Hades-dijo este asombrando a ambos demonios.

-Bien te escucho-dijo serio el pelirrojo mientras Issei asentían y creaba un pequeño portal negro a su lado, ambos demonios se preparaban para cualquier acto de hostilidad pero se pusieron tranquilos al ver como lo que sacaba Issei del portal eran papeles.

-Aquí tengo evidencias, planes que tiene hades para los demonios, como este sabe sus debilidades, ordenes que ha dado para darle caza algunos demonios y…traidores en sus filas-dijo Issei mientras enseñaba las pruebas.

-Veo que estas pruebas son muy creíbles, pero enserio eras el segundo general por lo que he oído este viste una armadura negra-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Déjeme mostrarle-dijo este mientras activaba su sacred gear.

-Eso es un sacred gear-dijo Grayfia un poco sorprendida.

-Si es una longinus…una longinus artificial esta es Behelit-dijo este tomando por sorpresa a ambos demonios.

-Artificial…Behelit-hablo sorprendido el Mao.

-Sí, Hades me implanto este sacred gear cuando era niño, dentro está el alma de una bestia que no es de este mundo, Bahamut un ser que ayudo en su dimensión-dijo Issei.

-Otra dimensión-dijo Grayfia interrogativa.

-Si, al parecer Hades invoco su alma, mientras sus anteriores usuarios se volvían locos-dijo el castaño.

-Ya veo, nos has brindado bastante información y creo que es real además viniendo de su anterior general sobre tu asilo estarás bajo mi protección en el inframundo solo pido una cosa-dijo el Mao.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Issei.

-Quiero que protejas a mi madre-dijo el Mao sorprendiendo al castaño.

-No entiendo-dijo Issei.

-Solo digamos que mi madre tiene problemas en nuestro hogar, y pienso que puede estar en peligro además también es una forma de confiar en ti, te doy asilo si proteges a mi madre-dijo el Mao con una sonrisa.

-Bien acepto, si quieres déjate los documentos son los originales así que cuidadlos, por respaldo me quedare con copias-dijo Issei.

-Bien perfecto, Grayfia alista a Issei e introdúcelo a mi madre, si mi padre dice algo solo me reportas a mi entiendes-dijo el Mao.

-Si Sirzechs-sama-dijo esta.

-Para ti igual Issei solo responderás ante mi entendido-dijo el pelirrojo mientras el castaño solo asintió.

-Bien Issei-san vamos a alistarte y a introducirte con Venelana-sama-dijo Grayfia mientras Issei asentía y pronto ambos fueron tele transportados a otro lugar.

"Y por qué le diste los originales"-pregunto Bahamut.

"No eran los originales eran copias muy bien hechas, son demonios Bahamut ellos no confían en mí y yo mucho menos voy a confiar en ellos, son seres codiciosos que hacen todo a su beneficio"-respondió Issei a este.

Fin del capitulo

Aquí está mi primer fic, espero que les gustara y si hay algún fallo ortográfico me disculpan y sobre e próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto si el tiempo me deja, como sabrán aquí Issei ya es poderoso y sobre su pasado pretendo contarlo poco a poco y del por qué este deserto.

Sobre Bahamut es el de Final Fantasy X, y también en la próxima explicare alguno de los ataques de Issei.

También diré que esta es una historia Harem y por el momento solo tengo tres chicas que son Grayfia, Venelana y Rias no sé si quieran a alguien más así que díganlo en los comentarios y tomare apuntes.

Pd: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic se los agradezco mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
